The invention relates to a fuel injector having an actuator module arranged in a holding body, wherein the holding body is clamped by means of a clamping nut to a nozzle body with at least one interposed intermediate body designed as a restrictor plate, wherein the restrictor plate is penetrated by at least one high pressure channel, by an inflow channel having an inflow restrictor and by an outflow channel having an outflow restrictor, and wherein a valve actuated by the actuator module, said valve having at least one valve pin and a sealing sleeve, is arranged between the actuator module and the restrictor plate, so as to form a leakage space facing the restrictor plate.
A fuel injector of this kind is known from DE 10 2007 040 115 A1. The construction of this fuel injector is as described above, wherein the permanent leakage quantity of fuel generated between the centering pin and the sealing sleeve is accommodated in the leakage space. This permanent leakage quantity is discharged from the leakage space into a low pressure system or return system via an outflow line. In this fuel injector, the outflow line is machined into the restrictor plate, into the sealing surface between the restrictor plate and the holding body accommodating the actuator module and the valve.
EP 1 288 486 A2 has disclosed another fuel injector, in which the intermediate body is designed as a high pressure body. At least one annular leakage channel is machined into this high pressure body, said channel surrounding the passage of the high pressure channel through the high pressure body. This annular leakage channel is arranged in such a way that, allowing for the resulting surface pressures, reliable sealing of the mutually adjacent components is obtained.